


Tea and Conversation

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Notes on the original publication date of July 1, 2008 [so between The Stolen Earth and Journey's End, coolcoolcool]: Another fic in my on-going fluff campaign for the week.Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here on ao3.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 15





	Tea and Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the original publication date of July 1, 2008 [so between The Stolen Earth and Journey's End, coolcoolcool]: Another fic in my on-going fluff campaign for the week. 
> 
> Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here on ao3.

Donna found him in his workshop that afternoon, bouncing around manically, doing things that made not a lick of sense to her eyes. 

“Hi,” she said, settling onto her accustomed perch near the door. “I was just about to make tea, do you fancy a cup?”

“Donna, would you believe that all I needed to do to get this spectrometer working was to change the polarity by half a degree? I can’t believe I didn’t do that ages ago!” he said, laughing and running a hand through his hair. “What did you say? Tea? Sure, love a cup.”

“Is Rose around somewhere?”

“Taking a nap,” the Doctor said, holding up a prism to his eye and examining it. 

“Okay, I’m going to go make the tea, be back in a moment.”

When she returned to the workshop with two mugs, the Doctor was still at work. He had a ridiculous little magnifying glass attached to one lens of his glasses and was doing something to a circuit board with a pair of tweezers. Donna gently set one mug on his worktable and returned to her chair with the other. As she blew over the top of her tea she watched him affectionately, this strange man who was like a member of her own family now. 

Donna smiled. “I feel like I haven’t talked to you in days.”

He glanced at her over the tops of his specs. “What do you mean? We ate lunch together a few hours ago.”

“I know. I’m just getting used to sharing you is all. Things are a bit different now. Not that I’m unhappy, and I adore Rose.” She shrugged. “It’s just an adjustment.”

The Doctor looked up at her, surprised. “I’m sorry, Donna, I didn’t realize … I’ve been a bit focused on her, haven’t I?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You _should_ be!” Donna said quickly. “You absolutely should be. Don’t pay any attention to me. I’m thrilled to see you so joyful.”

The Doctor smiled. “Thanks.” He put down the tweezers and pulled off his glasses, then picked up his tea to sip it. “And thanks for the tea.” After a pause, he ran a hand through his hair again. “Donna, do you want to know a secret?”

“Not if it in any way relates to your sex life, no.”

He barked out a surprised laugh. “It doesn’t.”

“Oh, then shoot.”

He sighed. “I’m terrified.”

“What? What do you mean, terrified? Of what?”

“I don’t know. Being this happy? Mucking it up?”

Donna rolled her eyes. “That’s so _you_.”

“What is?”

“Overanalyzing everything. You need to just let yourself be happy. Against all odds, you got the love of your life back _and_ we survived. And now she’s here with you, and she loves you as much as you love her, and she wants you as much as you want her, and it’s all good! Just enjoy it.”

“It won’t last forever.”

“Of course it won’t, all the more reason to cherish it now.”

“I am cherishing it, believe me. Doesn’t stop me worrying,” the Doctor said.

“And I’ll tell you something else: you are going to muck it up.”

“Oh, thanks!”

“Hear me out,” Donna said, putting her mug down. “You are, at some point, going to say or do something that is going to make Rose furious with you. You’ll do it because you’re a bloke, and because you’re an infuriating Time Lord, and because everyone does eventually. And you’ll fight, and she’ll cry, and you’ll feel like shit. So just accept the fact that you are going to muck it up.”

“Donna, I’m still not clear on how this is helping.”

“Then you’ll get past it, that’s my point. You’ll apologize, and she’ll accept it because she loves you. And you’ll have great make-up sex or whatever, and you’ll move on.”

“You make it sound easy.”

“Well, it isn’t, not really, but I think you’ll manage anyway. You fit together so well, I can see it after only a couple of weeks. Whatever it turns out to be, you’ll get past it. In the meantime, don’t worry about it. There’s no point.”

He sighed. “You’re probably right.”

“Of course I’m right. I’m brilliant.”

“Indeed you are, Donna.” The Doctor put his elbow on the table and rested his head against his fist. “Great make-up sex, eh?” 

Donna held up a hand. “Which you also won’t tell me about.”

“You know, if I understand these things correctly, part of your role as my mate and confidante is to listen to me talk about my sex life,” he said, smirking. Donna’s eyes grew very wide, making him laugh. “I’m just kidding, Donna.”

“You can phone up Jack if you really want someone to talk about your sex life with. He can probably give you a few pointers.”

“Oi! I do not need _pointers_ from Jack.”

“No, course you don’t,” Donna said, suppressing a laugh.

“Maybe if I were sleeping with an entire rugby team, _then_ I might phone up Jack Harkness for pointers.”

Donna snorted and stood up. “I’ll remember that, should that eventuality ever arise.”

The Doctor suddenly looked horrified. “Rose didn’t say I needed pointers, did she?”

“Oh, for the love of— No, she didn’t. And, at the risk of inflating your ego, I’d have to say that based on the way she looks at you, she’s quite pleased with what she’s getting.”

He exhaled audibly. “Good. Okay, good.”

Donna picked up her mug and headed for the door. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said, putting his specs back on and picking up his tweezers again. “Donna!” he called suddenly.

“What?” she said, ducking back around the door.

“Thanks.”

“Any time, Doctor.”

*** 

Rose awoke from her nap to the feel of the Doctor’s lips on her neck. She reached around and felt blindly for his face, patting it clumsily.

“Do you know what?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“When I muck things up and make you angry with me, after you’ve forgiven me we can have great make-up sex.”

Rose rolled over and stared at him. “What have you done?”

“Nothing! I’m just saying, in the event that we have a fight, make-up sex is in the offing.”

Rose furrowed her brow. “Okay, I’ll remember that.”

“Quite right.” He frowned. “Also, I am in no way in need of pointers from Jack Harkness, agreed?”

“Should I know what you’re talking about, or should I just nod and smile?” Rose asked.

He thought for a moment. “Just nod and smile. And kiss me.”

She smiled. “That I can definitely do.”


End file.
